


Вспышка

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Взгляды во время знакомства завели мальчиков куда дальше, чем совместный съем квартиры





	Вспышка

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: я просто хотела, чтобы они потрахались, ок?

Это похоже на вспышку.

Одно короткое касание. Его кожа пышет жаром, будто из горнила вулкана, и Саймона мгновенно охватывает дрожь.

Всего одно мгновение. Много это или мало — кто знает? А ведь он никогда не верил в предназначение.

Все одно столкновение пальцев. Быстрый взгляд. Добрая улыбка. И какая-та фантастическая, нереальная теплота в темных глазах.

Он проваливается в них как в омут.

Все, что происходит дальше: головокружение, яркие мазки чувств, суета и сладкий, болезненно нежный секс в фургоне — отпечатывает в сознании, будто клеймо.

Хватка Джордана крепкая, немного грубая, губы жадные и требовательные, а дыхание шумное — одно на двоих. В его руках Саймону кажется, что он снова живет. Сердце иллюзорно бьется в груди, легкие со свистом выталкивают из себя воздух, а внутренности скручивает в абсурдном, нелепом желании прижаться еще плотнее.

Куда уж ближе?

Между ними едва ли можно протиснуть ладонь, а Саймону мало.

Его не тревожит ни Майя, ни Клэри, ни все эти долбанные нефилимы с ангельским воинством во главе. Его заботит, что у Джордана темные, почти черные соски и твердый член, скользящий по его белью.

Одежда раздражает. Прочь. К черту. К дьяволу. На фиг.

Там гораздо лучше. Ближе. Желанно. Головка темного члена скользит по коже, тыкает в анус, и Саймону почти до отчаянья хочется, чтобы Джордан пошел дальше. Ему это нужно, куда сильнее, чем дышать, жить или пить кровь, хотя в горле полыхает, как будто он только что выпил раскаленной лавы. 

Это так и не происходит.

Они трутся друг о друга, как озабоченные, переплетясь руками и ногами, пока наконец, один за другим, не срываются в оргазм. 

Это все еще похоже на вспышку, даже когда Джордан говорит, что этого делать не стоило.


End file.
